ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezekiel Elix: Peculiar Institute's Crimefighter
Ezekiel Elix: Peculiar Institute's Crimefighter is a fan-made BTFF series created by XxXWTBxXx (or simply abbreviated to "WTB") that began very early production in mid-June of 2019, fully completing its first episode in late-August of 2019, and was uploaded to the BTFF wiki just a day later through blog posts. However, unsatisfied with its progress, the series' few already-completed episodes are in the process of being rewritten. As of right now, in February 2020, the series is on a very-soon-to-end hiatus. Plot "Ezekiel E. Elix, notorious homeless man and chronic alcoholic in the strange Nevada city of Jester's Bells, home to the rumored presence of strange extraterrestrial anomalies, witnesses the crash, of what he presumes to be an alien meteorite into the Mojave desert. With belief it may grant him wealth and great fortune, his attempt to recover the meteorite results in its re-activation, creating a powerful explosion of energy that suddenly destroys Ezekiel's body. However, becoming a bizarre metallic liquid, the meteorite restores Ezekiel's destroyed body with bio-mechanical appendages and enhancements, transforming him into a cybernetic vigilante, known simply as 'ELIX, The Eradicator of Evil' who is contained days later by secret government project, dubbed 'Peculiar Institute', meant to contain the strange and unusual around Earth, mostly average humans, simply known as 'Peculiars', with varying anomalies and origins, whether they may be extraterrestrial, superhuman, paranormal, demonic or angelic, from another dimension, and so on." "Ezekiel's cybernetics granting him superhuman physiology and the ability to transform into twelve super-powered alien forms from scanned molecular imprints of alien DNA within the crashed meteorite that reshaped itself into Ezekiel's cybernetic left arm, an integrated device Ezekiel dubs the 'Double Helix' for its glowing patterns of the same symbols and DNA-altering capabilities, Ezekiel wishes to put his past history of drunken crime and violence behind him to become a protector of Jester's Bells and battle the villainous foes that hides within its shadows, including 'Ambidextrous Robotics', a sinister cooperation led by crazed individuals who wish to tear the world down and rebuild it into a digital utopia of metal and wires, rogue Peculiar mutants, dangerous human criminals, and even some beings completely out of this world. Teaming up with long-time members of Peculiar Institute, Peculiar mutants who gained their superhuman powers through intentional means, and forming a makeshift team of heroes, dubbed the 'Cosmax', the ragtag group are now bent on saving Jester's Bells from danger." Characters ''Main Characters *'Primary Protagonists''' **Ezekiel Elix / "ELIX" **Natalia Rosen / "Wormhole" **Skyler Sterling / "Human Comet" **Maddox Matterson / "Cancrusher" **Clayton Peak / "Iron Grip" **Professor Xander Rayborn / "Dr. Roentgen" *'Secondary Protagonists' **Colonel Clement Moss **Supervisor Nina Hall *'Tertiary Protagonists' **TBA ''Double Helix Aliens *Bomb Cyclone *Sungrazer *Razzle Dazzle *Plagarizone *Onslaught *Fleectro *Wyvulse *Memory Lane *Xpanshun *Heartstealer *Katzenjammer *UNKNOWN'' ''Villains *'Primary Antagonists''' **TBA *'Secondary Antagonists' **TBA *'Tertiary Antagonists' **TBA Episodes EEPIC's remake is planned for 3 seasons with 13 episodes each, with a 4th season being potential but unlikely, but a potential movie finale in the form of a feature-length film special being guaranteed. As of February 2020, it is currently focusing on production of its first season, each episode ranging from 14 to 16 pages long, with some potential exceptions. Ezekiel Elix: Peculiar Institute's Crimefighter/Episode Guide Trivia *EEPIC was formerly a series known as "Ezekiel Elix: Power in Courage" that had a much different plot, cast of characters, roster of aliens, and so on, along with a near-fully-completed season of around 16 episodes. **Non-canon aliens in the Ben 10 franchise, including Antigravitesla, Plantapocalypse, and Bob The Blob, along with canon alien Spitter were apart of pre-remake EEPIC's alien roster. ***Although, Bob The Blob was renamed to Dualfus, a pun between "dual", referencing his two heads, and "doofus", referencing his simplistic, childish nature. **The series was scrapped halfway through completion of its five-part season finale, due to a loss of motivation and distaste of the series' flow and direction, where, after a few months of planning and gathering ideas, began production of a remake. ***Some ideas, such as the alien of Xpanshun, were recycled for the remake. **Whenever it is possible that the episodes will be publicly released is unknown as of right now, but most likely not going to be never. *EEPIC could not be made into pages for the BTFF wiki due to the Visual Editor being broken and the creator, WTB's lack of free-time. However, the Visual Editor was suddenly fixed and functional for WTB one day back in late 2019, allowing him to finally create the pages when he got the time. *EEPIC exists in the same dimension, Earth-927 of the creator, WTB's other upcoming BTFF series, ''Irene 13: Power of the Primalkin''. Category:Series Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:EEPIC